


Summer.

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Teen AU, the beginning of it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Summer.

It was hotter this year for some strange reason. The skinny boy standing by the wall at Cambridge smirked before his finger moved underneath his collor. Far too hot it seemed for a uniform. Blue hues scanning the grounds, looking for several of his friends. Feet swinging in the air. 17 and already at uni. Well, it didn't really surprise him, he could have gotten here sooner if he wanted to. "Charles!" Raven's voice called to him. "We've been looking everywhere for you." He glances toward them briefly before his eyes once again fell to the dark shadow by the doors.

Twenty and it would seem him ill and out of place, Charles had came of his own accord to a place where men such has himself were hardly welcomed. He was intelligent even boarding on genius level and perhaps high test scores in a school full of morons is what had him here. Gaze shifted piercing orbs followed blonde hair, but his eyes were drawn more to male that rested beside the blonde set. His own uniform appeared darker, his stance much taller then those that surrounded him, sleeve drawn down, because of a series of numbers. Years later you do not advertise what you are, not when the escape was so recent.

"Charles." Raven waved her hand in front of his face and smiled. "We're going for lunch down at Lisa's. Wanna come?" He was snapped out of his thoughts for a moment before he returned the soft smile. "No. I'm okay." She patted his knee and left, leaving Charles to his mind as his gaze once again went to the older boy. 'You have a lot of pain.' He rarely used his powers as his voice would echo in his mind. 'I'm Charles. You aren't alone.'

The voice came as a surprise a slight echo pooling in the depth of his mind. Piercing blue orbs narrowing in response, he went to form the words but realized if they were echoing in his brain perhaps this was the best place to answer." Is it customery for you to root around unwelcome in anothers mind?" The question never formed but it was spoken, orbs drifting to the haze of students around him.

'Not normally.' There was a small smile that crossed his lips as he lowered his head and shock it. Using his hands as he pushed his body off the wall, slowly walking toward him. "But I find that when one wishes for a private conversation, sometimes it is for the best." He leaned against the wall once he'd made it the full way. "How long have you known?" His tone softer than before.

Orbs narrow to a slant but he stays silent for a moment." Years since I was." Well now he could not place the exact timing of his discovery, he knew it happened in the camps forced. Shaking his head before the memory could rise. A block seemed to form around his mind allowing the other no more than what he wished to share. Telepaths played a dangerous game and even at such a young age being discovered by homo sapiens would not do him any good. Large frame shifted for a moment." Why are you talking to me."

He arched a brow, feeling the block forming but didn't feel like putting forth the effort to fight it, Charles just smiled "I've seen you around honestly. Never with a group, alwayd by yourself and I figured that it would be the best course of action to come over and say hello the correct way." He leaned forward slightly. "I can help. If you let me."

Orbs turn to the stranger." If you could completely read me you would not wish to help me." Orbs draw over the opposing frame has if taking every detail of it into careful consideration. Large frame no longer resting on the wall he began to walk off." Keep talking and your little girlfriend may get jealous Charles."

It all seemed to happen quickly. His words, the darkness in his tone, it didn't take long for Charles to move quickly and chance up to him. "She isn't my girlfriend." There was a bounce to his step. "Raven is more like a sister than anything else." He paused for a moment. "And I've felt this pain foe you. From the moment you always knocked me down in the hall until know. I want to help you." He frowned slightly.

"My pain isn't a pain that can be fixed." Orbs narrow his long length in legs making it easier for him to move than the shorter male. Coming to a door he slipped into the loo, a chance that the other would bot follow but a slim one. Palms rested against a porcelain surface, images slowly receding back behind the flood gates

"Erik." Hid voice was soft, whispered, he didn't wish to push him but he wanted to get to know this man better. He slipped in, locking the door with his mind behind him and tool a brave measure. "You aren't alone in this." Slightly cold fingers pressed against the back of his clammy neck. "And it isn't so much fixing it. Its allowing yourself to come to terms with it.

Hearing the locking mechanism click shut his brow raised. For the first time he used his voice over his mind." Charles prying around in my mind isnt a place you should be. I have came to terms with it many times and there will come day I kill the man.

"I'm not prying." His tone softer as he turned the water on in the sink. "Showing general concern for a fellow mutant." His other palm ran under the water, letting it moisten his fingers as the fingers gently traced his brow. "You're burning up, Erik. Bloody hell, is this normal."

The temperature to his own body was warm orbs darting for a moment before the flashes seemed pushed behind a beaten levi. Gaze dropped once more he refused to lean into the touch of a stranger." Normal enough to not have concern from a wealthy boy he doesn't know me." Bitterness rang to his tone larger body drawing away. Loose bits of change and various metal objects began to defy gravity." I have a rage you see."

He blinked slightly when Erik pushed away but he didn't follow. Turning the water off and hopping up on the sink. "You're right, I am a wealthy brat." His tone somewhat stoic. "But I know what it feels like to be alone." His brow arching at the change and various metal objects that floated around as he picked a quarter from the air. "Fascinating. And what if I told you, I could help you channel that rage."

"You've been playing in my mind Charles do you think me fond of being used has a test subject."--body walked towards him, larger palm wrapped around the males wrist. Piercing orbs watching with interest at the reaction." Now why really are you locking your self in a bathroom wishing to control someones rage

"I can promise you that I hadn't been playing in your mind, Erik." He swallowed hard as the larger male approached and whimpered softly as his wrists were took. Deep blue staring into light. "B... because... I want to help you. I don't have to play in your mind to feel all the emotions that radiate off your body."

Orbs follow him a moment. "Charles shouldn't you leave." A knock seemed to fall upon the door. Objects falling back to the floor. Moving towards the window it raised

He moved his lips to say something but his mouth quickly shut with the knock to the door. "Can we meet somewhere? " His tone a pout as he watched the window raise.

The question would go unanswered metal falling under his feet has he disappeared out of the window. The pout went unnoticed for the moment a large frame moved away a shake of the head. No there was no need for him to be around others

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as the lock clicked and it opened. "Thanks, mate. I was about to piss myself." He only nodded as he moved from the loo and into the hallway. He didn't know why but he wanted more, craved more and those large wrists wrapped around him excited him beyond compare.


End file.
